


All Boobs Are Good Boobs

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	All Boobs Are Good Boobs

_*POP*_ The button on your shirt fell onto the floor and you groaned, “ugh, give me a minute Mikey, I need to go change my shirt.” He laughed and walked out the door, “I’ll go start the car, hurry up so we can make the movie on time.” The two of you had planned to go to dinner and a movie, but you had to be a few minutes late so you could sew the button on your shirt. Since it popped off again, you figured you just weren’t meant to wear it. 

You quickly threw on a camisole and grabbed the flannel Michael had let you borrow from him. As soon as you got in the car Michael smiled, “nice shirt, what happened to the other one?” You buckled in just as he was pulling away into the street, “button popped off, again!” you looked down at your boobs and glared, “sometimes these things aren’t worth their trouble.” You kept struggling with your seat belt, you could never find a comfortable position to put it in without it making your chest uncomfortable. Michael glanced over, “you doing all right over there?” You finally crossed your arms in frustration and huffed, “yeah I’m fine.”

When you got to the restaurant a server seated you both but you couldn’t help but notice he was staring at your chest.  _Oh gosh, can he see my sweat? Am I wearing the bra that gives me quadraboob? Is he just a pig?_  You were about to cover yourself when you heard Michael, “hey, can you do me a favor and stop staring at her chest?” The server apologized and then walked away. You started buttoning up your shirt, “that was so embarrassing, what am I supposed to say in those situations?” Michael grabbed your hand and frowned, “you either slap them and tell them to keep their eyes in their god damn heads, or you can ask me to do it, and I won’t mind adding a few more words that Jack and Alex taught me.”

Later, the two of you were served by someone else and you ate quietly but happily knowing that Michael cared about you being comfortable. Just as you lifted up your last bite of noodles, they dropped down your camisole and into your bra and you murmured, “of course it fell down my shirt, why wouldn’t it? This is so embarrassing.” You walked away to the bathroom and cleaned it up, but your camisole was ruined so you stuffed it into your bag and buttoned up the flannel. When you came back Michael had already paid and the two of you walked back to the car.

You arrived at the movies and thought you were late so you started running towards the box office. Michael was making a mad dash to go pay and you were trailing behind him holding onto your boobs, sprinting without a sports bra was not a good idea for you. After catching up to Michael he looked at you and grinned nervously, “so, we’re about twenty minutes early, we can still sit inside the theater and wait.”

After you sat down you tilted your head back and just thought about how this entire evening had gone, how much better it would’ve been if your boobs were a normal size.

Michael lifted up the arm rest between you two and laid his head on your lap, “hey, y/n, what’s wrong?”

You grabbed your chest, “these! These twins are what’s wrong, I can’t do anything without them getting in the way and I feel like they’re just embarrassing.”

He sat up and looked nervous, “I don’t know whether you want me to comment on them or not.”

You tilted your head back again, “go ahead, you can’t make them more embarrassing than they already are.”

He laughed and leaned on your shoulder, “I think they’re great, they’re the epitome of chests. I mean, let’s face it, all boobs are good boobs, but yours are top notch.”

You smiled, “thanks babe, but they’re still embarrassing.”

He sighed, “come on, you told me you think it’s hilarious when stuff falls down your shirt, and you love making jokes about your ‘don’t hurt the girls’ run! And you love putting people in their place. Why are you embarrassed?”

You leaned your head on his, “I see girls with smaller boobs, and I’m so jealous, and these things always get more attention than they need, and it’s just embarrassing.”

Michael held your hand, “Well smaller boobs are nice, medium size boobs are nice, bigger boobs are nice, all boobs are nice. Just because yours are bigger doesn’t mean you should embarrassed, they’re just mammary glands.”

You giggled, “mammary glands?”

“That’s right! I know the technical name for them!”, he seemed so proud of himself.

You saw another couple walk into the theater and whispered, “thanks Mikey, you always know just what to say.”


End file.
